Sea Salt and Sea Shells
by Inmate XIV
Summary: For Wishing-Fire's Memories challenge. Memories of Roxas and Xion...all they ever wanted was to be their own selves. RokuShi Rated T just in case.
1. Curiosity

**Like it says in the summary, this is Wishing-Fire's Memories challenge, the couple will be Roxas/Xion. If you're up for something else at the moment, then you may leave and come back. If not, let's continue.**

* * *

**1. Curiosity**

* * *

Xion fidgeted with her hands when she was sitting in her chair. The Grey Area was quiet except for the broken notes being played Demyx's sitar.

"Xion, go on your mission with Roxas," Saix told her.

She looked around and found Roxas standing away from her, his arms crossed, talking to Axel. Those two were pretty close. But then Saix went over, took Roxas by the shoulder and opened a dark corridor. He told the young boy something, then he walked over to Xion.

"Hey Xion," Roxas said. "Ready for another day?"

She nodded, but didn't dare say a word to him. Roxas lead her over to the dark corridor and both of them disappeared into it to Twilight Town.

_If he saw my face, what would he think? _She thought. _Would he think I was pretty? Ugly? Or would he have no reaction at all?_

"R-Roxas," Xion said, gathering her courage. He turned to her, and she pulled her hood off her face, revealing the raven black hair and ocean blue eyes to him. "Good luck today."

Roxas gasped slightly, but nodded. "T-thanks…" but then he smiled warmly. "You too, Xion." Then both of them started to walk further into the town. But only one thing was on Xion's mind.

_What did he think?_

* * *

**She was curious what effects it would have on Roxas if he was the first to see her face. Well, that's all I'm doing for this story today, I'll hopefully be back soon to update. Feel free to review and help yourself to the virtual popcorn stand. :D**


	2. Friendship

**2. Friendship**

* * *

"Xion? Are you okay?" Roxas slowly and cautiously started to enter the room.

The girl had her legs hugged to her chest, sitting quietly on the bed. "Oh, it's nothing Roxas…Saix has just been kinda mean to me lately."

"Kinda? He was screaming at you the other day for no reason!" Roxas protested, walking closer to the bed.

Xion bit her lip. She didn't respond to his question, so he went on.

"I know you failed that mission, you told me that, but he doesn't have the right to scream at you for it. Demyx told me about it…he said you were put against some guy? The Organization imposter right? It's not your fault. He was to strong for you, after all,"

"But Roxas…I was told to do something and I couldn't even do it. Do you know how useless that made me feel? And Saix and the imposter just made it worse…that man called me useless…a sham. He called my keyblade a sham! I…what was I suppose to do?" Xion hugged her knees closer and buried her head inside them so Roxas couldn't see the pained expression on her face.

Roxas only sighed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Xion…you're my best friend, and I know you're not useless. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Don't listen to Saix. He's just jealous because we stole Axel away from him."

Xion looked over at him and laughed lightly. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

* * *

**Thank you to the first person to review this story! :D I 3 you for that!**

**ShadowofaHeart : I know right! At least there are a few good people who still believe that the Kingdom Hearts characters can be straight! I'm seriously sick of people going for AkuRoku and SoRiku. What's up with that anyway? 0_o Yeah, she was curious if he was really going to like her (Like a friend, at the moment) but she was just thinking that her appearance was going to make him like her. Man was she ever wrong! ;D Thanks for the review, again. **

**Alright everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have some virtual cookies. *Smells smoke, looks over at oven, cookies are burning* Oh shit! Um...there's punch and brownies are there. *_***


	3. Pity

**3. Pity (Warning! The author couldn't really think of a canon one for this so it's A/U. Sorry!)**

* * *

A phone call.

"H-hello?" Xion stuttered, picking up the phone.

"Xion? Are you okay?" Roxas asked her. "Kairi said that you ran out of third period today."

Xion bowed her head slightly, even though she knew he wasn't there and he couldn't see her. "I-I'm fine…Roxas, my mom died a week ago. I didn't know how to tell you guys…so I didn't. I just tried to keep it hidden until I really needed to tell you guys. But Riku was talking about a party and that I should ask my mom if I should come…and I just broke down and ran out."

"You should have at least told us," Roxas told her. "We could have done something to make you feel better. Can I come over and we talk about this a little more?"

She nodded, then remembered that he still wasn't there. "Yeah…please come over here…my dad isn't here. He's on another business trip."

"Okay, I'll be over in a minute," he said, then hung the phone up. Xion waited for him to come and tried to watch tv, but it wasn't clearing her mind much.

Once she heard a knock on the door she got up and walked to it, opened the door, and flung herself into Roxas's arms. He only wrapped his arms tight around her body and leaned his head against hers. She shook hard, but when she tried to compose herself she wasn't able to. After about five more minutes of crying in the doorway she made herself stop because if she didn't she was going to get an even worse headache and would probably fall asleep.

Roxas placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them for a minute, then said, "Do you want to go inside Xion?"

Xion nodded again and both of them walked back in and sat down on the couch. Xion was about to start crying again but Roxas only placed his hand on her arm again and pressed his lips against hers in a long, sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry Xion," he whispered after breaking away. "I'm sorry about your mom."

* * *

**Okay, time for my reviews.**

**ShadowofaHeart : *Hangs head in shame* I thought maybe I could trust him this one time! He keeps bugging me to let him help with something, so I let him help! Never again...-_-' And you were mentioned in another chapter! :D Good for you. Do you see what happens when you review? Ha, yeah...this was the most fluff I could get in Pity, (But the next chapter is suppose to be Lust...;) and I was trying to focus on Roxas pitying Xion for losing her mother. Yeah, I mean, I must be illegal now for having a boyfriend...*holds hands up* Where's the cuffs?**

**Ultimate Black Ace : I think it's about 3/4 of fanfiction that if yaoi or yuri, unfortunatly. World's gone done hill. T_T**


	4. Lust

**4. Lust :3**

* * *

Roxas slammed Xion against the wall and kissed her on the lips. She didn't deny that, she wanted this. He moved his hands down and unzipped her coat, then slipped it off her shoulders. He bit down on her lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and he explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Xion," Roxas said, pulling away from her for a moment. "Are…you sure you want this?"

She smiled, nodding to him. "Yes…I'm sure Roxas,"

"I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered, tracing her face with his thumb.

"You're not going to hurt me. If you do, I'll tell you, okay?" Xion cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "I want this…I need this,"

Roxas smiled to her. "Okay…" he moved his fingers down to the hem of her pants. "Your clothes are going to have to go,"

"That's fine with me." Xion replying. "But only if yours do too."

* * *

**I'm sorry. It was part of the challenge. **

**I could have done more, but I didn't want to. So you're lucky. ^^'**

**ShadowofaHeart : This is true...this is true...*Glares at Axel* Those were my lucky cuffs you idiot! *Sigh* Whatever. He'll pay for them. **

**Ultimate Black Ace : Okay, try this ; World hit an all time low. That's what I meant at first. ^_^ Anyway, yeah, I mean I've done that too and all the results gave me a fucking headache. Yeah, I know pity wasn't really a good thing for this. This was the first thing that popped into my head. And I tried thinking of something else, but nothing came to mind. **

**Today I have mini pies. And grape juice. Help yourself. **


	5. Happiness

**5. Happiness (Continued from 'Lust') A/U**

* * *

"Roxas!" Xion burst through the door, half smiling and her eyes full of tears.

Roxas looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. "Xion? What's wrong hun?"

She walked over to him and strung her arms around his neck. "I'm…I'm going to have a baby!"

His eyes widened. "R-really? Geez, we were so careful…" he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "And you're sure that you're pregnant?"

Xion nodded, taking her shaking hands and wiping her bangs away from her face. "Y-yes. I'm very sure…I'm positive!"

Roxas stared at her. "Wow…just…wow…"

"You're angry, aren't you?" she asked letting her arms fall limply at her side.

"No!" he told her, bring her arms back around his neck. "No…I'm just…excited. And shocked. Both."

Xion giggled. "Yeah…me too."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"Well, I know for a fact that that I'm already about a month," she told him, running her fingers along her stomach. "But I'm not exactly sure if it's that accurate."

Roxas smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is great Xion! I still can't believe it…"

* * *

**I gots a headache. **

**ShadowofaHeart : Axel, Axel, Axel. You should have locked up your munny. As for YOU Roxas. I've told you thousands of times NOT to take ALL the munny. Just a few bucks. That is ALL you need. :) Yeah, I'm not much of a fan of sex scenes either, but I just tried to think that maybe they were older than fifteen. I tried bumping the age up to about 17 or 18. And I thought if I was to make it any longer I was going to have to bump the rating up to M T_T. I get paranoid about these things easily. As for the pie...I don't like pie, so it's fine. I want my munny by the end of the day! Or bad things will happen. I'll kill...*Pulls Xion over* I'll kill Xion and frame YOU for it! Then Roxas will never talk to you again. :)**

**Ultimate Black Ace : That is a pretty good plot for the pity one, I like it. That's okay, because I understand. You were just trying to express your idea of a chapter for pity, and it didn't suck. **

**Little Sweety Pea : I think this is the longest review I've ever read 0_o. But whatever, you got everything off your chest and that's fine. And I know, I shouldn't have gotten angry with 'One For Sorrow'. It was just like everywhere I turned it would be like taunting me "Mary Sue! Mary Sue!" and it was seriously making me sick. I don't think I could have really report the comments because some people consider the comments criticism and not flames, but I consider them flames. I will be reposting it, only with different detail, the same character and all, so RokuXeir will continue, but for now I'm just going to try and settle everything down and hope that people will think otherwise when they read the remake of it. You didn't make me sad, I just got kinda angry at myself. I hate it when I make people sad that I don't really even know. T_T. **

**MangaLover1357 : I actually have read one of your stories. I think it was 'Untold Stories of Sora No Hikari'. And I liked it a lot. I was funny in some spots and serious in others, had the right amount of dialogue and description. I'm glad you liked the story and RokuShi is one of my favorite canon couples too!**

**For now I have cake and Mountain Dew. So there you go and have a nice day!**


	6. Despair

**6. Despair (Six years after 'Happiness')**

* * *

Xion sat on the window sill, clutching the picture of the small six year old girl in her hands. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

Roxas bent down and put his hands on her arms. "Xion…I'm going to put that picture away if you keep this up."

She shook her head. "I can't help it Roxas. She's gone…she's really gone now…"

She was talking of Akira, the couple's six year old child. She had gone to a birthday party for Sora and Kairi's son Kioshi. When the birthday party was over, she was walking home with Riku's daughter Ayumu…when she was hit by a car. Ayumu wasn't hurt, luckily, but Akira had taken a severe blow to the head. Ayumu had run back to Sora's house to tell him, but when they got back Akira had already died. When the phone call came to the house, Xion had left for Akira's room, crying, and hadn't come out. The event had just happened yesterday, but Roxas was worried.

Roxas sighed and pressed and lips against her neck. "It's going to be okay…it'll be hard for a while, Xion, but we'll be okay."

Xion looked back at him. "W-why her? She was only six…"

"The man was a drunk driver," Roxas told her. "He probably didn't see her, since she's so small."

"B-but he had to see her! She may have been small, but he had to see her from the car. Her hair was black, how is that not noticeable!"

Roxas wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I don't know. But what's happened, has happened. There's nothing that we can do to go back and fix this."

Xion didn't stop crying. Roxas didn't make any move to make her stop, not one move. He just sat next to her, looking at the picture and stroking her hair. In this picture, Akira had been five years old, but this was the last picture they had of her. Her hair was long and black, her eyes the color of blue, and in this she was standing between Ayumu and Kioshi, being the smallest, they had lifted her up on their shoulders. She had looked exactly like Xion. Well, maybe she got the eye color from Roxas.

Roxas tucked a piece of hair behind Xion's ear. "It'll be okay…"

* * *

**Akira - Japanese for 'bright'**

**Kioshi - Japanese for 'Pure'**

**Ayumu - Japanese meaning 'walk your own path/walk your own way'**

**Yup. So there's Despair. **

**ShadowofaHeart : I meant Axel owed me money. Because he burnt my lucky cuffs! God, hate pie. And I've been told I'm unAmerican before (I hate cheese, hamburgers, pasta, and a lot of others too) so it's okay. :3 I don't think I put the part where they were older in. Stupid me. T_T Yeah, Xion is the innocent one, and I hate Namine. I don't hate Riku in the first Kingdom Hearts, but I hate him in the rest of the games. Like in 358/2 when he's holding Xion her hair was kinda messy and out of place and looked kinda wet. It looked like he raped her! Then when she woke up he was just like "Hm? Oh no Xion, you're still a virgin..." :3 Pedo. **

**MangaLover1357 : I'm to young for lemons too, but I've read one. It was really good, but corrupting. Whatever though, my mind was already corrupted by the time I was 4. Literally. I didn't need to ask where babies came from. I support ocs too, but not when they're really Mary Sues. Like my friend made a story where there were two boys and one girl, and really it was just Kingdom Hearts with different names for Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Then I told her it was basically the same thing as the first game and she went off on me. I dunno, she was weird. And you've never tried Mountain Dew? It's like, the best drink in the world, besides Monster. Yeah, my headache is gone and I'm better now. **


	7. Rage

**7. Rage**

* * *

"Damnit Roxas!" Xion screamed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Roxas, half drunk, stumbled out of the doorway of Sora's house. "Hey…hey Xi! Where's you come from?" he hiccupped, then continued. "Sora and I were playing a drinking game…with Kairi and Namine!"

"I know that Roxas," Xion snapped. "Riku called me. He said that Namine tried to kiss you!"

Roxas tilted his head, almost falling over. "Yeah…she did try to kiss me, but I pushed her away…and she fell…" he smiled and reached over to hug her. "C'mere Xi…"

"Roxas stop! You don't know how angry I am at you!" she pushed him away, then forced him over to the car and opened the back door. "Get in! I'm driving you home."

He rolled his eyes, climbed in and laid down on the seats. "Don't be so uptight Xi…"

"Don't call me Xi!" Xion commanded, turning the keys and starting to drive. "I don't want to hear that crap!" she gripped the steering wheel, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "You're not acting like the Roxas I love…" but Roxas hadn't heard her. He had passed out on the seats. Xion wiped her hand across her eyes and focused on the road ahead. When she got back to the apartment, she woke Roxas up, guided him up the stairs, opened the door and let him fall asleep on the couch. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Roxas was trying to feel alive again after Akira's death.**

**ShadowofaHeart : Axel! Get your ass back here right this minute. *Coughs, starts using sweet voice* Axel, Silver has sea salt ice cream. Come and get it...I have heard of Courageous, my friend told me about it, but she didn't tell me about a little girl getting hit by a car! I looked it up online and found that out and I was just like "CRAP. Total deja vu." As for Ayumu's mother...Selphie! Oh hell, I don't know. I didn't think that through as well as I should have. T-T Whoever you want it to be. **

**Ultimate Black Ace : Yeah, my aunt lost her twelve year old son from a car crash. RIP Tyler! She still isn't doing well...**

**Little Sweety Pea : Yes...had a child. I couldn't help myself. I thought of the last chapter being about Xion being pregnant, and I was just like "KILL THE KID!" I don't know why. Don't ask me. Maybe my thought wasn't that vicious.**

**MangaLover1344 : Yeah, I've been made fun of for wearing amber contacts. They call me a demon, and I go to a private school. Not that I like going to a private school. Some kids don't even know they're contacts so they really do think I'm a demon, so I always take them out and show them and they're always like 0_0. Yeah, it is copying, and she was like "So you're calling my story terrible?" and I was like "No! It's really good...but just because you took the Kingdom Hearts characters and changed their names." she didn't even bother to change their appearances. It was kinda pathetic. Monster is like, $3 here, just for one can, so I don't get it much. Mountain Dew is like a buck fifty. I hate energy drink prices. T-T**


	8. Lost

**8. Lost (I posted 'Rage' last night. Sorry y'all. Couldn't help myself.) ^^'**

* * *

"Roxas? Where did you go?" Xion called looking around. She walked around the still unfamiliar streets of Twilight Town, looking for him. "Roxas? Roxas!" her hands started to shake with anxiety that he might be hurt. Here she was, lost, in Twilight Town, and Roxas could be somewhere else, bleeding, fading away at this moment.

"Roxas?" she called, even more scared. She started playing with the hem of her coat while she turned her head back and forth. "Roxas, please answer me! Where are you?" Xion turned around on her heel, thinking she heard someone behind her, but there was no one and it only resulted in her falling on her back. She didn't make any attempt to pull herself off the ground again. She only curled into a ball and hid her face in her legs. What if Roxas was really as hurt as she thought? How would she tell Saix.

Oh, he was already mad at her. It didn't matter if he got ever angrier.

"Xion! Are you okay?" she looked up and found Roxas running toward her. He was perfectly fine, from what she could tell.

"R-Roxas…you're okay!" she cried, smiling. Xion wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine Xion…" Roxas told her. "What about you? Are you okay? I was worried."

"F-fine…"

* * *

**She was lost, but then she was found. **

**I have no reviews to reply to. ;( Sadface. Reviews! **


	9. Laughter

**9. Laughter**

* * *

"Xion, you're such a girl!" Roxas laughed, poking the girl's arm.

"Am not!" she replied back, shoving him.

"Children, children," Axel cut in, trying to calm the two teenagers down. "It is not funny to make fun of the Superior like that. He is not able to love," when he made that clear, he took a bite of his ice cream, swallowed it, then continued. "Except for Saix."

"Whatever!" Roxas pushed him over, nearly throwing him off the clock tower. "You told us he can't love Saix!"

"Maybe he loves Xigbar, or Larxene, or Marluxia," Xion pointed out.

"Maybe he loves you!" Roxas said, turning toward her and smirking. "Come on Xion, don't lie to me. Who do you love more, Xemnas, or me!" he reached over, starting to tickle her. "Tell me the truth!"

"You! You!" she called, laughing. "Stop it Roxas! I love you more! Wait! I don't love Xemnas at all! Roxas stop it!"

Roxas finally stopped and Xion sat up straight. Before she could even say anything, Roxas reached over and kissed her.

"Get a room you two!" Axel called, right after wolf whistling. "….no seriously! It's been to long you two really need to share a room."

And the laughter continued.

* * *

**Like Axel's line there? 8D I had to put that down.**

**ShadowofaHeart : Yeah, I was just like..."If you go and read the next chapter you'll find out. ^^'." And then you reviewed again and it seemed like you made sense. Yeah, Roxas, don't leave Xion! :( Bad boy. No more ice cream. *Evil grin* **

**Little Sweety Pea : Bad Namine! I never liked her, so that's why she always gets a bad role in my stories, if she's ever in my stories at all. **

**Ultimate Black Ace : Um...okay? That's great?**

**MangaLover1357 : How can you lose a girl Roxas? 0_o How? Anyway, I hate private school. Basically everyone here is snobby. I almost got expelled once for dying my hair blue and silver, but my mom went in and threatened to sue. Almost everybody that I actually like has played BBS, and that's about ten kids in this school. I used to have more friends at my other school, but now that we moved. :P**


	10. Confusion

**10. Confusion**

* * *

Roxas looked at Xion's sleeping figure. She had passed out earlier in the day, after going out on the mission that Saix had planned for just Axel and Roxas. But Xion had insisted on going. Now, here she was, weak and sleeping again.

Roxas bit down on his lip and took her hands. She was absolutely cold. Why did this always have to happen to her? Why did Saix always call her a thing?

Roxas pulled Xion's head to his chest and hugged her close, wondering why she was always the one getting hurt. He hid his face in her hair and felt like crying, before he felt Xion start to stir. When he let her go, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Roxas," she whispered.

He was confused.

* * *

**Roxas was confused because he wondered what love really was. **

**One more theme to go! Maybe I'll do another challenge by Wishing-Fire again sometime. **

**As for the reviews…**

**ShadowofaHeart : Nah, it's okay. I'm not that smart either. ^^' Yes, Roxas, you are obsessed. I'm sorry sweety, but you are. Now if you're wondering where Axel went...XD. You don't need to know. **

**Little Sweety Pea : Yeah, no likey Namine. She made Roxas leave! And made Sora come back. :( No likes Sora either. And Kairi...don't even get me started on her. **

**MangaLover1357 : I already took the poll and voted for Xion. Yeah, I've got some advantages for having her as a mom. For one, she's only 29, so she still kinda knows what it's like to be a teenager. And she let me dye my hair this color. And let me get those contacts. People think I'm a spoiled brat, but I'm really not. She just lets me do a lot of things that other kids can't. But not drugs. She's smart enough not to let me do drugs. But there are also disadvantages. A lot of disadvantages. -_-"**


	11. Choice : Death

**11. Choice - Death (A/U)**

* * *

"Xion!" Roxas called, desperately looking for the girl. "Xion! Where are you? Answer me, please!" Xion had recently gone to the store to buy some groceries, when Vanitas, her old boyfriend, had come out of no where and kidnapped her. Roxas had gotten a call from the raven haired man saying that if he hadn't made it to the warehouse where he was keeping her in one hour, he would kill her.

It had taken Roxas an hour just to find the warehouse. Vanitas had told him what town it was in, but he didn't tell him the street or location. It had been an hour and five minutes since the phone call.

"Xion!" Roxas called, slightly more quiet than before.

"Looking for her?" he looked over and found Vanitas sitting on the railing, dangerously close to falling off. "I assure you it's worse than you think it will be. The police are already on their way. But they won't catch me!" with a smirk, Vanitas threw himself off the railing and hit the concrete floor. Blood pooled out around his head, his body twisted in a way that showed he had broken a lot of bones from the impact.

Roxas stood there for a moment, staring at the man's dead body, before hearing a soft groan coming from the top of the stairs where Vanitas had been.

"Xion!" Roxas ran up the stairs. Seeing her form just laying there for a moment, he smiled to himself. Thank god she was alright.

But then in the dim light he could make out a puddle of liquid that had already formed around her. Roxas walked over, collapsing on his knees in the blood. He turned Xion over. A strong pain sliced through him as he saw the knife buried inside her Heart. Her eyes were still wide open with fear, but they were hazy, and it was obvious she was already gone.

Roxas didn't try to rouse her. He gently pushed the hair off of her very white face, shaking as he kissed her forehead gently.

"You're safe now, Xion," he whispered. He closed her eyes and held her close, watching silently as he could see the blue and red lights in the windows.

* * *

**This. Story. Is. Complete! I know, it was short, but the challenge only had eleven themes in it. Next time I do a challenge, I'll probably do RikuShi again or RikuKai. Or maybe I'll do RokuShi again. I don't know at the moment.**

**XesmeKH : Okay, the story behind that was as followed : I wasn't able to post one day, because I had to be somewhere. When I came back home and checked the reviews, it said there were 50. And I was like "Oh, that's really cool. Maybe some new people got into the story." but then I checked it out and all of the newer reviews were saying "Your oc is a Mary Sue," or "This story is so awful," and one was even a hentai scene between Roxas and Axel. (Hentai means sex, in case you didn't know.) There was one that said something like "You had no right to say that! That is so mean!" and I was so confused and was like "...what did I say that was so offensive to this person?" So I looked back over the chapter and it was a chapter I hadn't even written! and I know, it sounds a lot like I'm lying, but this is what gets me the most ; I told one of my friends at school about it and she just smirked and said something like "Maybe someone hacked into your account." and whenever she gets that look on her face, it means she did something. So I posted up a A/N about it and I said that I was sorry that she said that stuff, but someone put down on a review "If you don't have enough responsibly to admit what you said then you just need to be kicked out of this place." and that was just when I threw my hands up in the air like "FUCK this!" and I deleted the story, out of pure rage. So I'm sorry that I deleted it, but I will be rewriting it as soon as I'm done with 'Schizophrenia'. I know that really doesn't sound convincing, but it is the truth. **

**Ultimate Black Ace : That's okay. I know, strange things happen when I'm half asleep/angry/bored. **

**ShadowofaHeart : *Facepalm* Oh Roxas...you idiot. Well, you are Sora's Nobody. ^^' Yeah, this was the last theme. I'm sorry. DX**


End file.
